Deny
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Well, it's kinda sorta a sequal to 'Wrong Way' but you don't *need* to read it to understand (but, it would make this author happy! ^__^) This is from the 5-9 SD... Or 2 weeks ago for the slow kids (me) R&R Please!!!


A/N: No, VF don't get your hopes up. Just cuz I mentioned that this was a semi-sequel to 'Wrong Way' That doesn't mean that Spike's going to be all in it... Stacey's the main character and she mentions stuff that happened in 'Wrong Way' and this way no one is confused. Sorry *gives VF a cookie to give to her Spike* Now, off says I!  
  
I own no characters. This is from watching the 5-9-02 Smackdown. I was corrupted. Yay! Corruption = fun! I own no one... Blah, blah, blah. Hope you enjoy!   
  
  
  
  
Stacey had no idea why she was doing this. Why she was standing in front of this door. In front of *his* door. All she knew was the last things she recalled, she was watching the end of Smackdown in Mr. McMahon's office, and ended up, here in front of the door.  
  
She timidly knocked on the door and waited. She knocked again, and was about to leave, when a gruff voice called out, "What?!" Stacey took a deep breath and opened the door and gingerly walked in.  
  
He looked up, surprised when he saw her. And then he quickly masked his features to that of anger, and glared at her through the blond hair that had fallen in front of his face. "What do *you* want? Come to gloat?" he asked icily as he used his large hand to push his hair off his face.   
  
Stacey swallowed hard, and then put on her own emotional shield, and said just as icily as he did, "Hmmf! I came here to see if you were all right! But, apparently you are!" and she turned to leave.  
  
  
He reached out and easily grab her skinny, frail little arms. "I'm sorry, Stacey. It's been awhile since anyone has shown me any compassion, and I guess I've forgotten what it looks like."   
  
Stacey nodded, "I understand. No one has been really been very nice to me, Well, not since Shane and the Alliance thing."   
  
He looked up at her and blinked.   
  
"Oh, God! Not like that! Shane is married!"   
  
He laughed a hearty laugh, "So is Vince. At least last time I checked, he was!"   
  
Stacey looked down at her feet, "Yeah...well... That's different."   
  
He motioned to the seat in front of him. "Tell me. You look like you could use someone to talk to."   
  
  
Stacey sat down and crossed her legs, and he had a hard time looking at her face, and not her legs.   
  
"When I first came here, it was because of Shane. He called me up and told me about how they were going to revive WCW. And he wanted me to be one of the first. So, I said sure, and he walked out with me, and we got close. Like friends kinda close. Nothing more, and nothing less.   
  
I would walk out, get people distracted, help Shane's friends win title belts. It was all good.  
  
Then Shane brought Torrie back, and we became friends again. And we hung out a lot more, then we used to do. And then when she left for the WWF side, I really didn't have any other girls who I would consider my 'friends' around. Molly was to squeaky clean for me, and to busy with Helms, and Ivory was only around for a while, and then she left to do Tough Enough.   
  
I had no one, and like the spoiled kid I occasionally revert too... I started getting into big public fights with Torrie. I honestly didn't understand why she would leave. And from what I've seen going on between her and Tajiri, I still don't understand.   
  
So, I had no girl friends. Just guys I knew from the ECW days like Raven and Rhyno. Guys I knew from when I was with Spike."  
  
He stops and stares at her with his dark blue eyes. "Dudley?"  
  
"The one and only. He's the one that got be into this business. And I'm sure he feels more and more sorry every day. Sometimes, when I'm at one of my really low times, I feel kinda sorry for him. He had me dump him, many times for any guy. Even for his brothers.... Five different times. And he was dumped by Molly Holly for the Hurricane.   
  
Hmmm. Maybe I should have tried to talk to her a little bit. We obviously would have Spike in common. Oh well, it's to late now. Now, with the roster spilt, there's no one here. Raven, who was always there for me... when I could find him.... He's gone. Poor Rhyno's been fired for God knows how long, and then he went, and had that scary surgery. And even Spike and Molly are long gone.   
  
I used to sort of like Billy Kidman, but that was more to piss Spike off, and everyone knows he still has a crush on Torrie. And the only person who talks to me even remotely nice is Jericho."   
  
He looks at her and smiles, "If I could give you any sort of advice, it would be, DTJ. Don't Trust Jericho. He used to have billions of friends, and people who loved him to no end. But, ever since he got the gold on his mind, he changed. For the worst. He'll step on anyone to get what he wants.   
  
I only hope, that when Benoit gets back... That Chris'll smack some sense into Jericho. Lord knows he needs it."  
  
Stacey smiled, "Yeah, so I heard. You wouldn't happen to have Lita's address would you? Cuz I felt kinda bad, and I wanted to send her some flowers... And hopefully she won't throw them away..."   
  
He smiled at her, as he looked in his duffel bag. "Not, that spunky little creature. She'll forgive anyone. Look how quickly she forgave Matthew Hardy. And, of course, she ended up forgiving me after what I allowed happen to her in April. Here! She forgave me so much, that she gave me her address." He said as he pulled out a crumpled piece of purple and pink paper.   
  
Stacey smiled, and then looked at her watch, "Oh, no! I have to go! I told Mr. McMahon that was going out to get some coffee! I had better go! May I keep this, so that I can write it down later?"   
  
He nodded and then stood up. She swallowed again, as she realized just how tall and scary, if not massive as well as sexy, he was...  
  
He extended her hand, and she was surprised, but quickly shook his hand.   
  
"Anytime you need a friend, Stacey. I'll be here."   
  
She smiled and said, "Thank you. So, *so* much."   
  
And she hurried out of the door, as quick as her long legs could take her. She didn't want the boss to be mad at her for being late. And she especially didn't want the boss to know that she just spent 45 minutes talking to his ex-son-in-law, Triple H. 


End file.
